


Tale as Old as Time

by rosieeexox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dumbledore isn't in this but he's alive thanks, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Erica and Derek are werewolves, Everyone else is a regular old wizard, F/M, Falling In Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Cora, Matchmaker Erica, Matchmaker Snape, OH Talia is a werewolf too, Potions, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, TA Derek, Telepathy, The other HP characters dont really exist besides the professors sorry not sorry, Werewolf Mates, Wizarding World, Wizards, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: A sterek fic in the Harry Potter universe. Inspired by a drarry prompt i saw but i like sterek better, so, enjoy! Title is from beauty and the beast...naturally.





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are kind of spoilery but it's all very cliche and predictable so I'm not worried.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison all meet in the Gryffindor common room. Or, more accurately, Scott and Stiles meet Allison in the Gryffindor common room. Having grown up together, Scott and Stiles didn’t plan on making any other friends at Hogwarts, let alone with in the first hour of begin there. They were rooming together specifically to avoid making new friends. But Allison was friendly and lonely and Scott was maybe a little bit in love with her right away.

Before long, they added another person to their friend group. After hours of staring at her in the library when he was supposed to be studying, Stiles finally got the nerve to talk to the pretty strawberry blonde. Her demeanor, Stiles noticed, had stopped anyone else from approaching her, but not Stiles. Nope. Stiles was stupid enough to not only talk to the girl who very much did not want to be disturbed, but _flirt_ with her. Surprisingly enough, she met his advances with a friendly smile, a polite rejection, and an invite to join her at the table she was studying at.

“Why?” Stiles asks before he can stop himself.

“Because friends study together.” She replied simply.

“Friends? You want to be my friend? Why?”

“Because you’re funny.”

And that was that.

 

Scott and Allison join them after Stiles frantically waves them over and it should be weird that they added a new person to their group so quickly, especially someone from a different house. But Lydia, despite being a Ravenclaw, fit in perfectly. She sits with them in the mess hall, too, and nobody says anything because she’s Lydia Martin. Something Scott and Stiles would know meant something if they were from the Muggle world. Apparently her mom’s the Prime Minister or something.

During their first week, Lydia meets Jackson, a Slytherin. Despite accepting that him and Lydia will never be together, Stiles still hates the guy. A feeling, apparently, that goes both ways. When he’s not sneering at him from across the room, Jackson is knocking Stiles’ books out of his hand, or bewitching his pens to explode as soon as they touch paper, or turning his pants invisible _while he’s wearing them_.

So when Jackson invites Lydia to a party in the Forbidden Forest and convinces Jackson to let her bring her friends, it’s understandable that Stiles is a little unwilling.

“We’re not going, right Scott?” Stiles asks, looking to Scott for back-up.

“It might be fun, Stiles.”

Traitor.

“Jackson promised he’d be nice to you.” Lydia assures him. Stiles scoffs. “You know he only picks on you because he’s jealous of our friendship.”

“Don’t try and sweet talk me.” He can already feel himself giving in.

“Is it working?”

“Yes.” Stiles relents. “But if he does _anything_ to me I’m leaving.”

“Deal.”

 

The Forbidden Forest is not quite as scary as Stiles imagined. Although the bonfire isn’t very deep into it, so that’s probably why. Based on their robes, Stiles notices the crowd is mostly Slytherins. He recognizes a few Gryffindor’s but they’re older and Stiles definitely doesn’t want any more friends. He can barely deal with the drama of the ones he has now. Seriously, it’s giving him migraines.

Scott immediately makes his way over to the keg of beer. It’s apparently a big Muggle thing, bonfires and kegs in the woods.

“Want one?” Scott asks.

“I’m good, dude.” Stiles replies, motioning to his thermos of tea. It’s the only non-magical thing that helps his migraines.

Lydia leaves them to go mingle with Jackson and some of his terrifying looking friends, and Scott and Allison are up against a tree giggling into each others necks. Gross.

Stiles decides to wander into the forest a bit to find a place to pee. He finds a welcoming looking tree, tucks his thermos into his robe pocket, and undoes his fly.

He’s barely gotten his dick out when movement from the other side of the tree startles him. He hears the sound of liquid on leather and groans. He’s just peed on someone’s shoe or he’s about to meet a very unhappy couch.

“Did you just mark me?” The stranger asks, stepping into the dim light of the moon.

“Mark you? Oh my God are you a…” Stiles starts, but his voice dies when he catches sight of the _beautiful_ man in front of him.

“Do you want some tea?” Stiles offers dumbly, holding his thermos out.

The stranger growls and storms away, leaving behind the smell of the bonfire in his wake.

Stiles finishes his business a few trees over, after checking the area thoroughly. He returns to the party but the guy from the woods is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’ve you been?” Scott asks suspiciously.

“Went to pee.”

“By yourself?!”

“Technically, yes. But there was a guy in there and I think I peed on him.”

Clearly buzzed, Scott finds Stiles’ dilema a lot funnier than he normally would. “You’re lucky it wasn’t Jackson.”

Stiles shudders at the thought.

 

Monday starts the first week of classes and Stiles is horrified to find out that the guy from the woods is the TA for his potions class. His desk sits next to Professor Snape’s, facing the class, and spends most of the class silently grading papers. Which Stiles only knows because he spends most of the class staring at him. Professor Snape briefly introduces him as Derek Hale and warns them to not try and weasle a better grade out of either of them.

Stiles catches Derek’s eye twice during the class and wonders if it’s because Derek is actually staring at him or because Stiles is staring at him entirely too much. It’s not Stiles’ fault the way Derek looked in the dim moonlight was nothing compared to how he looked during the day. How is anyone getting work done when a literal model is sitting at the front of the room? Stiles scans the room and notices that there are, in fact, several other first year girls giggling in Derek’s direction.

Thankfully, Stiles only has Potions on Mondays, so he only has to suffer once a week.

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Stiles bumps into Derek two weeks later at the Three Broomsticks. He’s grading papers in a corner booth at a table filled with several empty pints of butterbeer. Stiles can smell it on his breath when Derek answers his greeting with a grumpy “Hello.” He tries not to think about how deep Derek’s voice is.

 

Potions is a breeze for Stiles, and not only because he pays _very_ close attention to the front of the room during class. He supposes it’s because Potions and cooking are quite similar, and Stiles loves to cook. If only the magical world valued cooking the same way the Muggle world did. He normally does his Potions homework at breakfast Monday mornings, saving the late nights the rest of the week for studying Transfigurations. He’s exceptionally tired one morning and manages to spill strawberry jam all over his homework. He turns it in anyway and pretends not to notice the glare Derek gives him when he gets it back.

 

\--

 

The first few months of school fly by, but they’re also pretty boring. Lydia passes everything with flying colors, putting the rest of them to shame. None of them make the quidditch team despite their practicing, but none of them are too upset about it, either. Jackson would probably kill Stiles during a match anyway.

Allison joins the Archery Club instead with Professor McGonagall and Snape tries to recruit Stiles for Potions Club but Stiles is hesitant.

“I’m really struggling with Transfigurations.” Stiles tells him. “I’m not sure I’ll have time.”

“It’s only twice a week, and we’re not very strict with attendance.” Snape assures him. “Take the break to think it over.”

Stiles nods and finds Scott in the mess hall.

He ignores the feeling of Derek’s eyes on him as he passes the Slytherin table. He debates asking Scott if Derek is actually looking at him, but he decides against it.

 

Naturally, because the word is a cruel, cruel place, the first person Stiles sees on his return to Hogwarts after Christmas is Professor Snape.

“So?” Snape says, skipping the small talk. Although his smirk tells Stiles he already knows his answer.

“I’ll join Potions Club.” Stiles tells him.

“Great! We meet on-”

“But only if Scott can, too.”

Snape regretfully agrees. “Very well. We meet in the classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays, 7 o’clock.”

“See you then!” Stiles beams.

 

They don’t meet until the first week of February and Stiles wishes he could say he was surprised to find out that Derek runs Potions Club.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Stiles says quickly, turning to Scott.

“Why? Derek’s not so bad.”

“He _hates_ me.”

“Why?”

“Remember when I told you I might’ve peed on someone in the woods at that Slytherin party we went to?”

“Oh my God.” Scott laughs. “No way.”

Scott enters the classroom and Stiles follows behind him, silently wishing for a freak accident that would make him unable to attend anything related to Potions ever again. Maybe Liam Dunbar, the school prankster, will come to his rescue. Because there’s no way Stiles is going to survive seeing Derek three days a week. He was barely handling one. And he doesn’t mean that in an _I’m so attracted to you I’m going to die_ sort of way. Well, he does. But it’s more likely he won’t survive because Derek is going to kill him.

The first day of Potions Club is easy enough. They don’t meet for the full time so Stiles only has to keep his shit together for a few minutes. He manages. Barely. Derek outlines the rest of the year in Potions Club, and it’s mostly advanced potion making. Stuff he wouldn’t normally be doing as a first year. Stiles would be excited if he wasn’t so focused on not making himself look like more of an idiot in front of, well, everyone.

Thursday, Derek gives a pop quiz on the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion. He grades them within seconds and hands them back, a solemn look on his face.

“If I went by your list, McCall, I’d be dead with all of my organs on the _outside_ of my body.” Derek says, handing Scott his quiz.

Scott laughs nervously.

“Stilinski?” Derek asks, and it takes Stiles a second to realize Derek is asking if his pronunciation is right.

“Uh, yeah. Stiles, though.”

“Stilinski is the only one to get all of the ingredients correct. In order.” Derek announces to the rest of the room, not looking at Stiles directly.

Small victories.

After that, Derek spends less time glaring at Stiles and more time just...staring at him. Stiles wouldn’t have noticed save for the fact that he was also staring at Derek quite a bit. Even in the mess hall, Stiles can feel someone staring at him. Not someone, Derek. He _knows_ it’s Derek. He tries bringing it up to Scott, but he’s been...weird.

“Are you sure it’s not just wishful thinking?” Scott asks him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you know.” Scott shrugs. “You stare at Derek a lot so maybe it _seems_ like he’s staring at you but it’s really just because you’re so tuned into what he’s doing so you think he’s doing something when he’s actually not.”

“Okay.” Stiles says slowly. “Is there anything you wanna talk about?”

“No.”

 

He gets a letter from Snape Tuesday morning that Potions Club will start an hour earlier than usual.

“Maybe we’re making a time travel potion.” Scott says at lunch.

“You really are crap at potions.” Allison tells him.

“What!”

“There’s no time travel potion, Scotty.”

“If I’m right you owe me a butterbeer.”

“Deal.” Stiles laughs.

 

He doesn’t owe Scott a butterbeer. But part of him wishes he did when Snape says the words “Love Potion.”

“I’ll be leading today’s potion making.” Snape announces once everyone has filed into the room. “It’s my favorite potion on my favorite holiday.” He says with a wink,

Stiles’ brain short circuits for a second because, first of all, ew. And second of all, it’s fucking Valentine’s Day. How had Stiles not noticed? Oh yeah, because he’s never had a Valentine a day in his life.

Stiles turns to crack a joke to Scott about Snape needing a love potion to celebrate the holiday, but Scott’s already paired up with a boy with curly light brown hair. Isaac, maybe?

“Guess I’m on my own.” Stiles jokes, noticing everyone else has already paired up.

“I don’t think so, Stilinski. You need a partner to tell you what you said while under the potions effects. Once you come to, you don’t remember”

“Can’t I just write it down?”

“If you do it correctly, you won’t be able to write your own name, let alone form thoughts into words on paper.”

“I don’t think love is for me, then.” Stiles jokes again, earning a chuckle from a few of the other kids.

“You can work with Derek.”

Stiles _feels_ all the air leave the room. He’s on the verge of a panic attack when Derek places a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed the older boy had left his desk.

“What?” Stiles asks, assuming from the look on Derek’s face that he had spoken to him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” Stiles breathes, accepting the nose plugs Derek is offering him.

“Now, plug up your noses.” Snape instructs. “You’ll remove them one at a time after the potion is complete. You can find the instructions in your books. Have fun.”

Stiles finds the instruction in his book and puts it between himself and Derek so they can both look at it. He begins measuring and combining the ingredients.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Derek tells him, his voice nasally.

Stiles snorts. “You sound funny.”

“It’s the nose plugs.”

“Obviously.”

They finally get it, with more help from Derek than Stiles would like to admit. His focus is definitely off.

“You wanna go first?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods quickly and removes his nose plugs. He places his face over the bowl and Stiles’ mouth goes dry at the sight of Derek, pliant and smiling.

“What do you smell?”

Derek’s voice is light and airy. “Peppermint, strawberry, and pine needles.”

“Sounds gross.” Stiles says, reaching over to pinch Derek’s nose. He quickly scribbles the words down with his other hand. It takes about 15 seconds for Derek to come to.

“Ready?” Derek asks, his guarded demeanor returning.

Stiles nods slowly, his heart beating quickly as he removes his nose plugs. The effects are almost instantaneous and the next thing Stiles remembers is Derek’s fingers pinching his nose and handing him the nose plugs.

Derek hands him the piece of paper with a few words scribbled on it.

_Butterbeer, burning wood, lavender_

“Good!” Snape claps, breaking Stiles out of his trance. “Now, pick up the teaspoon and take a small drink of the potion.”

“What?!” Scott’s voice sounds frantic. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”

Snape chuckles. “This version of the potion is very mild, and taking a teaspoon will only affect you for a minute. Maintain eye contact to really feel the effects. It’s important to know the signs of a potion’s manipulation.”

“Mild? Jesus.” Stiles mutters. He lifts his teaspoon and touches it lightly to where Derek is holding his out.

“Did you just ‘Cheers’ me?”

Stiles winks and downs the potion, holding Derek’s stare.

“I don’t feel any different.” Stiles says after a moment. “We must’ve done it wrong.”

“Maybe you’re not as good at potions as you think.”

Stiles huffs, but maintains eye contact.

“That’s all for today.” Snape announces, breaking Stiles out of his trance yet again. He turns to get Scott’s attention and realizes him and Derek are the only two left. Scott left without him. Rude.

“Want to grab dinner in the mess hall?” Stiles suggests.

“Together?”

“Why not?” Stiles shrugs. “Lydia does it all the time.”

Derek is silent for a moment. “Fine, but you’re eating at my table.”

 

They sit at the end of one of the emptier tables. Nobody pays much attention to them, save for Jackson, who steals a handful of Stiles’ fries on his walk past. They eat in silence, despite the dozens of conversation starters running through Stiles’ head, until Stiles announces he has to go study with Scott. Derek continues his bout of silence as Stiles leaves.

He finds Scott and Allison at their usual table in the library. Scott greets him with an awkward smile and Allison looks up subtly from her book.

“How was Archery?” Stiles asks her.

“Good.”

“Okay.”

Scott doesn’t ask him about Derek and its obvious him and Allison are giving each other the silent treatment, so Stiles actually gets some studying done. He might actually pass Transfigurations at this rate.

Allison excuses herself after an hour, pointedly only saying bye to Stiles.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks once the library door swings shut behind Allison.

“Nothing.”

“Did you and Allison break up?”

“We were never dating.”

Stiles scoffs. “You know what I mean.”

Scott shrugs.

“Alright.” Stiles says, annoyed. “Well whatever it is, handle it so that you both can stop being assholes.”

 

If Stiles wasn’t so focused on chewing out Scott in his head, he probably would have noticed he was being followed _before_ he was being yanked by the collar around a corner. He’s met by a pretty blonde with piercing blue eyes. She’s smiling but it makes Stiles feel uneasy. He vaguely recognizes her but if it wasn’t for her robes, he wouldn’t know she was a Slytherin. Her tie is different than the standard Slytherin tie. There’s gold string woven into it and Stiles struggles to remember who else he’s seen wearing a similar tie.

“Hi?” Stiles says nervously.

“Stiles?”

“Yes? Should I know who-”

“I’m Erica.”

“Alright.”

“Stiles Stilinski?”

“How many Stiles’ could there-”

“Have you ever been married?” Erica interrupts him for the second time. If she wasn’t so intimidating Stiles might actually call her out on it.

“What? No, I-”

“Have you ever been to jail?”

“Not unless you count living in Southern California as jail.”

“I don’t. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No. Thanks for that.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I have a girlfriend?” Stiles asks, mock offense.

“Do you even like girls?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Have a good night.” Erica sing-songs before disappearing around the corner.

“Wait!” Stiles calls after her. “Your tie, it’s different.” _Just like Derek’s._

Erica looks at him strangely for a moment, but offers no response.

“What the fuck.” Stiles mutters to himself. “Everyone is so fucking weird today.”

 

He asks Lydia about the ties at breakfast. She gives him the same look Erica did.

“Supernatural students have different threads woven into their attire to keep their powers from getting out of control while on and off school grounds.”

“Should I know that? When I asked Erica she-”

“Erica Reyes?”

“I guess.”

“She’s a werewolf. Was her thread gold?”

“Yeah.”

“Yup.” Lydia says. “Werewolf.”

Thanks!” Stiles says, quickly packing up his things.

 

He skips Flying lessons in favor of catching Derek at his office hours.

“I was right,” Stiles announces in lieu of a greeting. “You _are_ a werewolf!”

“I never said I wasn’t.” Derek responds calmly, gathering the papers he was grading and pushing them aside.

“Dude that’s so cool!”

“About as cool as skipping a class to bother a TA for a class you’re not even failing.” His voice is deadpanned but Stiles can sense the underlying humor behind it. He makes a mental note to work on Derek’s sarcasm.

“Well after Erica cornered me last night, I noticed her tie was different and it looked just like yours so I asked Lydia and she told me it’s for supernatural students and gold means werewolf and that night we met I peed on you and you asked if I had marked you but you stormed away before I could ask you so I had to skip Flying lessons to come tell you that I was right.”

“Do you ever breathe?”

Stiles blushes. “I have strong lungs.”

“You should join the swim team next year.”

“Why not this year?”

“They don’t take first years.” Derek replies, catching himself too late to stop himself from revealing that he actually knows something about Stiles.

“What year are you?” Stiles asks casually, sensing Derek’s embarrassment.

“Third.”

“Any siblings?” Stiles mentally winces at picking the _lamest_ conversation starter ever. He might as well have asked Derek his favorite color.

“Yeah,” Derek says, perking up. “Cora’s a first year in Gryffindor and Laura is a fifth year. Slytherin.” Stiles makes a mental note to seek out Cora at some point.

“Sorry about Erica.” Derek continues. “She has no boundaries. She’s also very protective, which is hilarious because she’s only a second year and you should see the way she goes after the fourth years when they start tormenting the new kids.” Derek chuckles. “But anyway, she smelled the after effects of the love potion the other day and smelt your scent on me and jumped to a million different conclusions.”

“Yeah she asked me some very pressing questions.”

“I asked her not to, but she kind of does whatever she wants.”

“It’s all good.” Stiles assures him. “I’m sure she reported back to you that I have never been married or in jail. But in case you were wondering, my mom is a wizard and my dad is a muggle.”

“My dad was a wizard.”

Stiles notices the past tense but doesn’t comment on it. “So can you do magic or is it just wolfy stuff?”

“Wolfy stuff?” Derek laughs, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, uh, I can do magic. My mom is a werewolf so me and my sisters have limited werewolf abilities, but our magic is pretty strong.”

“Is that a rare thing? To be both?”

Derek shrugs. “I guess. I guess it’s mostly just uncommon because most werewolves mate.”

“So your mom didn’t have a mate?”

Derek’s shoulders deflate slightly. “No one in my family mates. It’s sort of a family curse, I guess. My uncle did some pretty bad things when he was younger and as punishment the Hale bloodline can no longer mate.”

“Derek, I-”

“It’s not a big deal. I can still fall in love and stuff. I just can’t mate like normal werewolves do.”

“But you can do magic, that’s pretty kick ass.”

“Yeah,” Derek says, cracking a smile. “Could be worse.”

Stiles sits with him for the rest of the time he would’ve been in class. He watches Derek grade papers, cheering dramatically when Derek gives him an A on their last Potions test. He even reads next weeks chapter for Herbology. They’re joined by Cora a few minutes before Stiles has to meet Scott for Charms class. They bond over their mutual love for the Marvel universe and gang up on Derek when he chooses Wolverine as his favorite superhero.

“You’re such a narcissist, Der.” Cora tells him.

“Yeah, _Der._ ” Stiles repeats, emphasizing the nickname.

“I’ll kill you both.” Derek threatens, a smile on his face.

 

That night, Stiles dreams about running through the forest. He used to have these dreams as a kid, and they freaked him out because the forest was a dark and scary place. Now, they give him an early morning adrenaline rush. He hadn’t had the dream since he’s been at Hogwarts, but his doctor told him they were stress-induced so it makes sense.

 

Stiles attends breakfast the next morning to find Scott and Allison _still_ not speaking to each other. Allison’s even moved to a new table to sit with some friends from her Archery club.

They’re walking to Potions Club and Stiles is in the middle of telling Scott about his dream when he stops just short of the classroom door.

“Isaac kissed me.”

“What?!” Stiles yelps.

“After Potions Club on Tuesday. He kissed me and I told Allison and she got mad.”

“Do you like Isaac?”

Scott shrugs.

“Do you like Allison?”

Another shrug.

Stiles whistles. “And I thought my life was complicated.”

 

Stiles has had the same dream three nights in a row. But on the third night he recognizes a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Professor Sprout had them out there earlier in the day to search for mandrake leaves.

He wakes up and it’s still dark out. The clock on his dresser confirms that it’s the middle of the night. He debates waking up Scott, but he’d rather have an expert archer with him than an amateur wizard.

“I really don’t think we should be doing this.” Allison whispers to him once they’ve successfully snuck out of the castle.

“I need to know if these are just dreams or if they’re messages. Besides, when was the last time we hung out?”

Allison looks slightly guilty. “I’m sorry. I just...Scott is-”

“I know, he told me.”

“Did he tell you anything else?”

“Not really. But I’m pretty sure either of them can’t be held accountable for anything that happens while under the effects of a literal love potion.”

“I guess.”

“Talk to him tomorrow.” Stiles suggests as they reach the clearing.

They camp out for an hour. They don’t find anything, they don’t see anyone, and they don’t hear anything.

 

“Sorry I dragged you into the forest in the middle of the night.” Stiles says solemnly once they sneak back into the Gryffindor common room.

“It’s alright. I’m glad we got to talk.”

“See ya at breakfast.” Stiles whispers with a mock salute.

 

Stiles stays behind after Divination to ask Professor Trelawny about the dreams he’s been having. He figures a Seer would be way more helpful than the Muggle psychologist his father keeps bringing him to.

She studies his face for a moment before closing her eyes and grabbing ahold of his head, her thumbs pressing lightly on his temples.

“I see...a box.”

“A box?”

“It’s locked.”

“A locked box.” Stiles repeats.

“Figure out how to open it.”

“Uh, okay. Thanks.”

 

He doesn’t mention the locked box in his mind at lunch, although he does spend most of the rest of the day trying to unlock an imaginary locked box in his mind that he can’t even see.

He’s forgotten about it by the weekend until the next night, Saturday night, when he has the dream again. This time, however, he’s running alongside a lake. He looks into the reflection of the lake and green eyes are staring back at him. But the weirdest part isn’t that Stiles’ eyes are very much brown, not green. No, the weirdest part is that the eyes aren’t human.

They’re the eyes of a wolf.

He barely registers that he eyes are familiar when he’s suddenly awoken by a bright light. His last unconscious thought is _Derek_ before he opens his eyes to the blinding light. Scott’s already awake, yelling his name, looking confused and a little afraid. Stiles can’t imagine why until he realizes the light is coming from the center of his chest.

“I’m fine.” Stiles assures him, his voice wavering. “Well, I think I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

“What’s happening?”

Before Stiles can tell him that he very much has no fucking idea what’s going on, Cora is opening the door to their room.

“Told you.” Is all she says, a satisfied smirk on her face. She steps aside to reveal Derek behind her.

He walks slowly, painfully slowly towards Stiles. His eyes are wide and there’s a weird brightness to them. He brings his hand slowly, so, so slowly to Stiles’ chest. He’s barely aware of the warmth of Derek’s hand when the light goes out.

“Call mom.” Derek says, his eyes not leaving Stiles’.

 

“I’m a Spark? That’s awesome!” Stiles says excitedly. “Is that like, extra magic?”

Talia, Derek’s mom, arrived a few hours after Cora’s phone call.

“Sure.” Talia says, smiling. “It’s more different than extra. You can do different magic with or without a wand.”

“I can do wandless magic?” Stiles asks, eyes wide.

“With practice, yes.” Talia explains. “You can also charge other people’s magic. Some Sparks are known to be able to shapeshift depending on training.”

“I can be a werewolf, just like you!” Stiles says, turning to Derek. His face falls slightly when he notices Derek is no longer in the room.

 

After that, Derek starts avoiding Stiles. According to Cora he’s “processing” but Snape has taken over Potions Club and Stiles hasn’t seen him in over a week.

Cora becomes a regular part of their friend group, and Scott and Allison seem to be back to normal.

 

“Cora might be the only one who knows more about Marvel than you.” Allison jokes.

Stiles pretends not to be offended when Scott doesn’t disagree.

 

Lydia and Jackson break up, but they’re back together before Stiles even hears about it. The only reason he _does_ hear about it is because he’s been hanging around the Slytherin common room trying to stage a casual run-in with Derek. He feels only slightly stalkerish, but that’s probably because he’s so unsuccessful.

 

“Your brother sucks.” Stiles announces, slamming his books onto the table. It’s a particularly warm March afternoon, so they’ve moved their study group outside.

“I know.” Cora says, sighing. “But on the bright side my moms been sending me training tips for you to practice your Spark magic.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, perking up.

“Well, she’s been sending them to Derek but he gave them to me so I’m going to help you.”

Stiles deflates a little. But only a little because his excitement definitely outweighs his disappointment at Derek being such a colossal asshole.

 

It’s the end of March before Stiles sees Derek. Almost an entire month he’s gone without seeing him. He wishes he could say he almost didn’t recognize the older boy, but that would be a lie. He recognized the top inch of his head from halfway across the courtyard. He hides quickly behind one of the columns and waits for Derek to walk past, his heart beating rapidly.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Derek mutters.

“Hi.”

“What do you want, Stiles?”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I-”

“And before you answer just know that if you tell me you haven’t been avoiding me I will literally turn myself into a mountain lion and rip your fucking face off.”

“You’ve been practicing shapeshifting?” Derek asks, ignoring the threat.

“Yes, but don’t avoid the question.”

Derek sighs. “I’ve been busy.”

“Fuck you.”

“You don’t have to believe me, but it’s the truth. I got assigned a huge project for Charms class and I have about a dozen books left to read for History of Magic.”

“So join our study group!” Stiles says, not bothering to hide the hope in his voice. “Cora did and her grade in Herbology went up a whole letter.”

“Yeah, that’s just what I want to do. Spend all my time with a bunch of first years in the library.” Derek replies bitterly.

“What’s your problem? If you want to use homework as an excuse to avoid talking about what happened, then _fine._ ” Stiles practically yells the last word.

“Nothing happened.” Derek says, a low warning in his voice.

“Fuck you, Derek.”

Derek stumbles backwards slightly. Stiles is about to ask him what his deal is when he notices a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand. He looks down at his own hand and notices its glowing faintly.

“Derek, I-” Stiles starts, his eyes wide and apologetic.

“ _Stop_ following me around, _stop_ hanging around my common room, and leave me the fuck alone Stiles. I don’t-” Derek cuts himself off with a growl and storms away.

“Fine!” Stiles calls after him. “I wouldn’t want to hang around someone as awful as you anyway.”

He’s started to attract the attention of other people in the courtyard with his yelling, so he heads back to the Gryffindor common room, his eyes stinging.

He skips lunch. And dinner. The only reason he makes it to breakfast the following morning is because Lydia quite literally drags him there.

 

He starts spending most of his time in the library. He’s read almost all of his textbooks at least once by second day. He made a potion to keep himself awake after he started having the dreams again. The dreams feel like a connection to Derek, who sucks.

He’s on day three of no sleep when Cora finds him. Her face is tear stained and worried and it snaps Stiles out of his sleep deprivation grogginess.

“Cora, what’s wrong?”

“Derek is missing.”

“What?”

“I haven’t...he’s missing, Stiles.” Stiles notes the wavering in Cora’s voice

“He’s probably at the Three Broomsticks glaring at everyone with a pulse and telling them to stay away from him even though-”

“Stiles, I’m really worried.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighs. “I know how to find him.”

They find Scott, Allison, and Lydia and go back to the Gryffindor common room. Stiles lays down in his bed and tells them all to be quiet.

“I have to fall asleep in order for this to work. I haven’t slept in a few days so it shouldn’t take long as long as you all shut up.”

“Dude, what? How long is a few days?” Scott asks before Allison can nudge him to be quiet.

As expected, it takes about a minute for Stiles to fall asleep. He’s woken up soon after, Lydia frantically saying his name.

“You could’ve at least let me nap for an hour.” Stiles says grumpily.

“You were shaking.” Lydia informs him. “Are you cold?”

“No, but Derek is.”

“It’s 60 degrees, how can he be cold?” Allison asks.

“The cave!” Cora shouts. “I’m so stupid, why didn’t I think of that? Mom showed us a cave just off school grounds. She told us to go there if we ever felt vulnerable during the full moon. No one ever goes there cause it’s on the wrong side of the mountain, it’s really windy.”

“Let’s go.” Stiles says, climbing out of his bed.

“Maybe you should…” Scott starts.

“If you’re about to tell me to stay in bed while you guys go find Derek, I’ll punch you in the face.” Stiles warns.

“Grumpy Stiles is kind of a badass.” Lydia jokes. “Let’s go.”

 

They find the cave easily enough. Cora opts to go in first, figuring she’s the only one Derek wouldn’t mind seeing right now. She’s only gone for a moment before she calls for them, her voice far away.

“Uh, guys? Come here.”

They follow her voice into the cave, lighting their wands to see once they’re too far into the cave for the setting sun to light their path. They eventually find Cora and Scott gasps at the sight before them. Cora is knelt down next to a fully shifted werewolf. Its fur is long and black and its eyes are a shade of green that Stiles couldn’t forget even if he tried.

“Is that…” Allison asks, her voice breaking.

“I think he’s stuck.” Cora says, her voice shaking.

“He can’t shift back?” Lydia asks.

The wolf, Derek, huffs.

“What do we do?” Stiles targets the question at Lydia more than anyone else.

“How should I know?”

“You’re top of the class!” Stiles insists. “You’ve got to know something.”

“If a wolf can’t shift back they go feral.” Lydia states. “That’s all I know.”

“Helpful.” Stiles says sarcastically.

“Stiles.” Cora’s voice is soft. “There’s something...I think you-” She’s cut off by Derek’s growl. “Shut up, you idiot.” Cora scolds him. “Stiles, the reason you’ve been having the dreams, the reason you were able to find Derek. It’s because you’re connected.”

“Connected how?”

“The only thing I can think of is through a mating bond.”

“That’s impossible. Derek said-”

“I know what he said.” Cora interrupts him, her voice rising. “He’s an idiot. Mates can communicate telepathically. I need you to find the bond and tell him to shift back.”

“Cora, I don’t know how to-”

“Stiles, just trust her.” Lydia says softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Fine.” Stiles walks slowly towards Derek and kneels before his head. If Stiles wasn’t so mad at Derek right now, he’d probably tell him that he was almost cute as a wolf. Instead he wordlessly reaches his hands forward to place them on the wolfs forehead. Derek huffs again and turns his head. “Fuck you.” Stiles laughs, more exasperated than nervous. “Hold still.”

He closes his eyes and places his hands on the soft fur in front of Derek’s ears. He sees a faint glow in his head and strains to focus on it.

_Derek._

Nothing.

_Derek, if you can hear me, shift back. Shift back, you idiot._

The glow brightens slightly and Stiles can see it more clearly, it looks like a rope. He’s not sure how he does it, but he feels himself, his hands, reach out and grab it. He feels Derek start to shift under him and scoots back slowly to give him room. By the time he opens his eyes, Derek is laying on the cave floor in his human form. He’s naked, and Allison throws her sweater over him before Stiles can register that he’s looking at Derek’s ass.

He’s unconscious, but he’s breathing. Everyone collectively sighs in relief when Cora confirms his steady heartbeat.

Stiles never noticed how muscular Derek was. Well, he had, but seeing it all at once was still pretty overwhelming. Luckily, they’re all wizards who have mastered a levitation spell. There’s no way they would’ve been able to carry him all the way back to the castle.

They bring him right to Madam Pomfrey, who holds him overnight for observation. She informs them that his body is healing from a few broken bones but he’ll be perfectly fine in the morning.

“Between his advanced werewolf healing and the healing potion I gave him, he’ll be good as new by dawn.” She assures them.

Cora leaves to call her mom and everyone else heads back to the common room.

“I’ll stay.” Stiles tells them. “Don’t want him to wake up alone.”

They all give him a knowing smile, but nobody says anything. Stiles is somewhat thankful for the dramatic circumstances that let him put off thinking about everything for a little while.

 

Derek wakes up just after sunrise. He coughs softly, but it’s enough to wake Stiles.

Stiles kisses him immediately. After the briefest moment, Derek kisses him back, his hands pulling Stiles’ face closer.

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles mutters.

“I know.” Derek sits up slightly, wincing at his sore limbs.

“I didn’t think...the curse...I couldn’t believe...”

“I know.”

“I couldn’t understand why I was so drawn to you, why you could see into my head when I was shifted, I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I thought it was just regular, stupid, teenage hormones. I needed space to, well, I don’t know.”

“Turns out it’s just super normal, stupid, mating bond magic.” Stiles laughs.

Derek is about to kiss him again when they’re interrupted by Scott, followed by everyone else, including Talia.

“Are we interrupting?” She asks, a soft smirk on her face.

“Not at all.” Stiles says, blushing.

“Turns out Stiles is more powerful than we thought.” Lydia is beaming. “His Spark magic is so strong it broke through the curse and tapped into the muted mating bond.”

“Muted?” Derek repeats.

“Wizard magic can’t take away supernatural magic. Our bonds were only muted. I never told you because I didn’t want any of us to get our hopes up.”

“Does that mean..”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wanna come with us to find Cora’s mate?”

“Oh my God, you’re right! I can see my bond!” Cora shrieks.

“So can I.” Stiles smiles deviously and walks towards the door that leads out of the infirmary.

“You asshole!” Cora yells, running to catch up with him.

The rest of them follow suit and Stiles follows the bouncing yellow light into the mess hall. He laughs a little hysterically before pointing at Isaac.

“Thank God.” Allison mutters.

 

That summer, Stiles and Derek take a crash course in soulmate bonding. They master how to communicate telepathically and Stiles learns how to tap into Derek’s wizarding magic to make them both stronger.

 

Stiles returns to Hogwarts the following year and asks Professor McGonagall for permission to start his own club.

He shares his good news with the rest of the group at lunch.

“You’re looking at Mr. Stilinski, leader of the Wandless Magic Club.”

“Mr. Stilinski?” Scott snorts.

“Why are you pouting?” Stiles asks, tossing a blueberry at Derek.

“That means you have to quit Potions Club.”

Stiles laughs. “Gonna steal all your members, too.”

 

Derek graduates and comes back to teach Potions. Snape is happy to finally retire.

 

Stiles graduates the following year, a year early. He throws himself a graduation party. “A very Muggle thing to do.” According to Erica.

Derek proposes to Stiles at the party in front of all their friends and family.

“You asshole.” Stiles mutters after the excitement dies down a bit. “I was going to propose to you next week at your birthday dinner.”

“I know.” Derek smirks, tapping his temple.

 

“It’s all pretty cliche isn’t it?” Stiles asks, turning so Scott can fix his bowtie.

“How so?”

“Well, I met my soulmate at school. Broke the curse on his family so that they can all find their soulmates again, and now we’re about to get married.”

“It does sound like the plot of a fairytale.”

“Tale as old as time.” Stiles sings.

“Does that make Derek beauty or the beast?” Scott asks.

“What do you think?”

 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, I've never written a crossover before rip


End file.
